


You Asked for It

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Masturbation, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Harry, Ticklish Harry Styles, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a tickling fetish and asks his boyfriend to tie him up and tickle him. Liam, being the caring boyfriend that he is, agrees to give him what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Asked for It

"Are you comfortable?"

"Uh...yeah"

Liam stood up and smiled as he admired his handy work.

His blindfolded boyfriend harry sat on the floor in nothing but his boxers, with his arms shackled and attached to a hook above his head. His legs folded in front of him in the yoga Lotus position with his ankles shackled together.

Harry tested his bonds, his muscles straining slightly. His upper body was stretched taut, but not uncomfortable. The position Liam had his legs tied in was fine too. Being a yoga buff, it was a position he'd been in many times before.

"The yoga position is a nice touch Li"

"I thought you might appreciate it."

Liam had also placed a cushion down for Harry to sit on. He was thoughtful like that.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Y-Yes"

"And you remember the safe word?"

"Yes" Harry smiled "Banana"

"Good boy. Now where shall I start"

As Harry shivered in anticipation of what was to come, his mind drifted to the earlier events that led to him being in such a vulnerable position.

*********************************************************

Harry sat on the floor, in the livingroom of the house he shared with Liam, watching Gordon Ramsey's Kitchen Nightmares. He was so engrossed in his program that he didn't notice his boyfriend sneaking up on him.

"GOTCHA!" Liam yelled as he grabbed Harry by the ribs, tickling him .

Harry let out squeak of surprise that quickly dissolved into giggles. He curled forward trying to escape the tickling, but Liam was too fast for him.

Still tickling with his left hand, Liam used his right arm to pull Harry back against his chest, wrapped his legs around his waist to trap him there and continued his tickling.

"No no Li-hee hee hee yum"

"Yes!"

Harry tossed his head back against Liam's shoulder as Liam rucked up Harry's shirt and slipped his fingers into his armpits.

"You love it!"

"No-ho!"

"Yes you do!" Said Liam right before he blew a raspberry into Harry's neck.

Harry lay against Liam's chest, all the fight having been tickled out of him, as he fell into silent laughter.

Smiling, Liam pulled his fingers put of Harry's armpits, and brought them down to his ribs and stomach. Slowing his touch to a ticklish caress. Harry slowly regained his composure, still giggling and letting out the occasional moan due to his boyfriend's ministrations.

"You okay love?"

"Uh-huh"

"Good" Liam said right before rapidly squeezing Harry's hips.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Liam!"

"Yes love?"

"Stop p-please Liam!"

"What's the magic word love?"

"B-Ba-B-Bahahahahaha"

"No, that's not it" Liam said as he moved back up to Harry's ribs.

Harry cackled and squirmed in his boyfriend's ticklish grip.

"Liam please! Ahahahahahahahahaha----omg----B-Bahahahaha----Eeeeeeeheeeee---Li----Ba-Ba-----"

"Ba-Ba what?" Liam laughed in his love's ear.

Harry shuddered because dammit even that tickled.

Still tickling, Liam began to kiss along Harry's shoulder, up his neck and to the special spot just beneath his right ear and began sucking.

Moaning and giggling, Harry leaned into the attention Liam lavished upon his neck while squirming from the tickling, which had again slowed.

Once he felt Harry relax in his grip, Liam once again increased the speed of his tickling, catching Harry completely off guard.

"Li---no!----that's cheating! Ahahahahahahaha" Harry laughed as he once again felt fingers on his ribs.

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention."

"Ahahahahahaha----please----help------B-B-B------hahahahahahaha"

"Come on love. What's the word?"

"BANANA! Oh god, Banana, Banana, Banana" he managed to get out through his laughter.

Liam immediately stopped his tickling and removed his legs from around Harry's waist, planting them on either side of Harry's body. He grinned down at Harry as he leaned his head back against Liam's shoulder while he giggled and caught his breath.

Minutes later, Harry curled into Liam and wrapped his arms around his waist snuggling into his neck.

They sat in contented silence as the television played in the background.

"Li? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"I....um....well, I....I want....well not want, but I'd like to.....nevermind"

"What? Tell me. Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything's fine"

"Tell me then"

"Forget it Li, let's just watch tv okay-----no Li-hihihihi"

"Tell me" Liam said as he lightly tickled Harry neck.

"Okay okay" Harry giggled.

Liam stopped tickling and waited for Harry to continue.

"Um, I want to....I mean I'd like it if you tickled me"

"I already tickle you"

"No, I mean, like, tie me up and tickle me...a lot. Not just for a few minutes."

"Really?"

"Yeah" Harry said, his cheeks turning pink.

"Of course love. We can do that" said Liam as he cupped Harry's face, pulling him in for a kiss. "You shouldn't be afraid to ask me anything"

"Okay" Harry said shyly before leaning in for more kisses.

***************************************

Harry gasped as he was pulled from his memories and back to his present situation.

He felt something, he wasn't sure what, lightly fluttering around in his armpit. Then he felt the same flittering touch in his other armpit. Harry squirmed and bit his lip, trying in vain to escape the soft tickling touches. Unable to escape, Harry let out a steady stream of giggles.

"What is that?"

"It's the feathers you picked out love" said Liam in reference to the shopping trip they'd gone on earlier in the day. "You picked out a lot of good things and I'm going to use them all tonight."

Liam moved the white wispy feathers all around Harry's upper body. He stroked his armpits & neck, circled around his nipples, down his arms in the crevices of his elbows, down his tummy, into his navel and along his waist.

Harry shuddered and giggled with each pass of the feathers over his sensitive skin.

Liam smiled at his boyfriend's reactions, deciding to make a little game for himself. Tracing the feathers over the outlines of his many tattoos. He was currently tracing the butterfly tattoo.

"Liam please" Harry groaned. The feathers were driving him crazy and turning him on so much.

"Okay love. We'll move on to something else" said Liam as he pulled the feathers away and kissed Harry's tattoo.

Harry relaxed in his bonds and wondered what Liam was going to use next. Liam had been right when he said he picked out quite a few items to be tickled with.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Harry screamed completely of guard as Liam began using his fingers on his ribs.

"I'm going to be using my fingers a lot love, just so you know. Nothing beats working hands on."

Liam moved his hands up to Harry's neck and ears. Gliding his fingers all over the ticklish skin. Harry shook his head and tried to scrunch up his neck to protect himself, but to no avail. He had no defense against the tickling.

Liam pulled away and couldn't fight the smile forming on his face as Harry continued to laugh.

"Let's see what else I can use?"

Harry regained his composure and sat quietly waiting for another attack. The blindfold over his eyes didn't help. Not only did it make it hard to anticipate what was coming, it also heightened his senses and made the tickling that much worse (or better)

Harry turned his head to the right when he heard a strange sound and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something in his armpits. The reaction was instant.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam, casually leaning on his side, had his arm raised and was steadily moving an electric toothbrush around Harry's defenseless armpit. He looked on in amazement at Harry's reactions. Laughing, cackling and sputtering, Harry could barely speak save for a few "please please pleases" and "oh my gods". It continued as Liam switched to his left armpit. While Harry continued to plead for mercy, Liam couldn't help but notice that Harry wasn't even attempting to say the safe word.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Harry shrieked as Liam ran the electric toothbrush over his nipples, shocking Liam with his response.

Liam devilishly moved the electric toothbrush back and forth between Harry's armpits and nipples until he was hiccuping through his laughter. He pulled it away and turned it off.

Harry was a wreck. His body covered in sweat and his hair sticking to his forehead. Liam slicked his hair back and kissed his forehead. "You alright there?" Harry nodded as he continued giggling. "Don't forget to say the safe word if it gets to be too much okay?"

"Okay".

Liam reached over to the group of items and picked up a Q-tip and baby oil. Removing the cap, he dipped the Q-tip inside of the bottle, draped himself across Harry's bound legs and inserted the Q-tip into Harry's navel.

"Li? What is th-hahahahahahaha? Oh no! Nohohohoho!"

"Just a Q-tip" Liam said as he twirled it inside of Harry's navel.

God it tickled. Harry didn't even know he was ticklish there, but Liam now did. And since Liam discovered it, he was never going to let it go.

Harry tried sucking his stomach in, but to no avail. Liam just kept at it. He even reached over and started tickling his abs increasing the torture.

"Tickle tickle Harry" Liam teased.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha"

Liam pulled the Q-tip out of his navel and tossed it aside leaving Harry to sag in his bonds.

For his next ticklish target, Liam decided to forgo an instrument and use his fingers once again. He positioned himself in front of Harry's legs and observed his target: Harry's feet. Liam was glad he had the idea to place Harry in this position: the Lotus. Harry sat cross-legged with his soles turned upwards and with his ankles being shackled together, he wouldn't be able to escape.

Using one finger, Liam lightly stroked from one sole to the other. Harry stiffened and bit his lip, fighting the smile that was threatening to break free. Liam continued his light gentle stroking on the surprisingly soft skin ("Excuse me Liam. Yes, I take very good care of my skin" Harry had once responded indignantly when questioned) and observed his boyfriend's reactions. Harry, now with a full blown smile on his face, curled his toes and shook with the laughter bubbling up inside of him.

Liam stopped his teasing and placed one hand on each of Harry's feet, rapidly scratching his arches. Harry could no longer hold back and let out a steady stream of laughter. Liam continued his scratching and steadily moved over Harry's arches, heels and the balls of his feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD"

While Liam knew that he was doing this for Harry, he could admit to himself that he got off on the ability to control the response of his boyfriend's body with a scratch, poke or tickle in the right spot.

"LIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI PLEEHEHEHE OHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Continuing to tickle both feet with one hand, Liam reached out to the group of items and picked up a another feather, though this one was brown and stiff like a turkey's feather. He brought the feather down and dragged it back and forth under Harry's long toes.

If Harry hadn't been tied down he probably would have shot through the ceiling the feelings were so intense.

"FUCK! NO! NOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO LI LI LI LIAM PLEASE LIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIAM PLEASE OH GOHOD AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Harry's reaction had surprised Liam. He knew his boyfriend was ticklish, but wow.

After stroking the stiff feather underneath Harry's toes, Liam had begun to insert the feather between each toe and sawed the feather back and forth. Harry tried to fight back by clenching his toes to trap the feather, but it only took Liam pulling his pinky toe causing all his other toes to spread, making it easy to move the feather back and forth with ease.

"You okay Harry?" Liam said as he twirled the feather around between each toe.

Harry squealed and guffawed before falling into silent laughter. Liam was beginning to think that even Harry didn't know he was this ticklish.

Not wanting to overdue it and possibly make Harry mad (despite him asking for this), Liam dropped the feather and began to massage Harry's feet which were now flushed a bright pink.

Harry's head fell down to his chest and he caught his breath. Harry had started to wonder what he looked like blindfolded, tied up and helpless. He imagined how wrecked he must have looked, flushed, lips parted and panting heavily.

"You look so wrecked" Liam said as if reading his mind. Liam grabbed the bottle of baby oil and drizzled some on Harry's feet before continuing his massage.

"Thanks" Harry replied "You're so good at that"

"It's the least I could do before I start tickling you again"

Harry giggled at the mere mention of being tickled.

Liam stopped his massage, smiling when Harry groaned at the loss of Liam's soothing touch. Returning to the pile of items, Liam grabbed a bubble bristled brush and ran it across his hand to see how it felt. He didn't want to use an item that would cause Harry pain. The bristles were rounded and wouldn't hurt.

"Li?" Harry called out when Liam hadn't said or done anything in a few minutes.

Liam quietly positioned the brush just above Harry's soles for a few moments before vigorously running it over his feet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Harry cackled, screamed and snorted. He was so lost in helpless ticklish laughter that he couldn't even speak.

Liam continued to scrub the now red soles in front of him glad that he oiled Harry's feet before hand. This reduced friction and enabled him to scrub quickly without harming Harry.

Harry's feet flailed and his toes curled. This lead Liam to once again grab a toe ( the big one this time), pulling it back and stretching his foot taut. Doing this gave Liam gave him a large expanse of smooth skin to tickle.

Liam's technique varied from gliding along the soles, circling the balls of his feet, scrubbing the heels and brushing back and forth under the toes.

Tears streaked down Harry's flushed face from behind the blindfold as he laughed and laughed. He couldn't believe how much this tickled. This was torture, but he couldn't deny how turned on he was by the tickling and loss of control.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE*snort*OHOHOHOHOHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*snort*"

Liam slowed the brushing to keep Harry giggling and couldn't help but notice Harry's tented boxers.

"You really are enjoying this aren't you?" Liam said as he pulled the brush away from Harry's feet.

Harry giggled and wiggled his feet. Even though Liam had stopped tickling, he still felt the tingles of the brush against his feet.

Liam grabbed the white wispy feathers he used earlier and released Harry's aching member from the confines of his boxer shorts. It sprang up and slapped against his stomach.

"Fuck Li" Harry sighed.

He took the feathers and teased his nipples, circling round and round.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehe" his giggles mixed with his moans.

Harry jumped and whined when Liam began to circle the head of his dick with the feathers.

"Li...shit....Liam please.....need you.....please...."

Liam was very focused on the task at hand; teasing Harry out of his mind. Running the feathers over the top and underneath and swirling around the head. After a few more minutes, he dropped the feathers and after covering his hand in baby oil, began to slowly jack Harry off.

"Yeeeeeesssssss" Harry sighed as Liam rubbed his thumb over the head.

Harry bit his lip and groaned the closer he got to the edge, praying that Liam wouldn't leave him hanging there.

Liam glided his hand up and down a little bit faster. Harry's stomach began to tighten and he squeaked when Liam began to lightly tickle his stomach while continuing to manipulate his body. The feeling of Liam's blunt nails against his stomach and his other hand on his dick sent Harry tumbling over the edge with a huge groan. He curled in on himself as much as he could and released all over his chest and Liam's hand.

Harry nearly cried in relief, but nearly cried for a different reason when he felt the brush running across his soles once again.

"LIAM! FUCK! FUHUHUHUHUHUHUCK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Harry was stunned not only by the surprise tickle attack, but also by the fact that it tickled even more than it did before.

Liam continued scrubbing the soles without mercy, reveling in the forced helpless laughter that poured from his boyfriend's lips. After a few more minutes, Liam dropped the brush and used his fingers to glide over the slick smooth soles.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH B-B-B-Ba-ba-Ba-Baaahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

Liam smiled and reached up to tickle Harry's neck.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe B-B-B-B------heh eh ehahahahahahahehe"

"What was that love?"

"hahah Hahahahahahaha B-B-Bahahaha BANANA! Oh my god BANANA! Hehehe"

Liam immediately pulled his hands away and got up to leave the room.

Harry sat there in his bondage, trying to get his giggles under control and catch his breath. He jumped and pulled at his bonds when he felt something touch his chest.

"Relax love. No more tickling. It's just a flannel. I'm cleaning you up. That's all."

After cleaning him off, Liam reached up removed the blindfold and unhooked Harry's hands, releasing him from the shackles. He then reached down to release his ankles after giving his foot a quick tickle. After being released, Harry sighed contentedly as Liam tended to him and massaged his sore muscles.

"How do you feel?"

"Amazing.." Harry practically purred.

"Not too much? I didn't take it too far did I? If I did then---"

Harry grabbed Liam and cut him off with a kiss.

"It was perfect. I love you."

"I love you too."

Liam groaned when Harry pulled him close, brushing against his aching member. Apparently Harry wasn't the only one affected by the tickle torture.

Grinning, Harry grabbed his ribs and began tickling Liam while pushing him onto his back. "Hey! No! Hahahahahahaha Harry!"

He straddled his boyfriend, grinding down while continuing his tickling. Liam groaned through his laughter.

"Don't worry Li. I'll take care you."


End file.
